The invention relates to stands to support a personal electronic device, document and/or other item.
Various devices have been used in the past to support personal electronic devices, such as an electronic tablet computer, cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), as well as books, documents, and various other items, for example. However, known devices for supporting such items have deficiencies.